


The Other Side Of You

by BecaEffinMitchell



Category: Mitchsen - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AubreyXBeca, BecaXAubrey, F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaEffinMitchell/pseuds/BecaEffinMitchell
Summary: Beca Mitchell finds herself standing at the gates to The Lodge At Fallen Leaves with only one thing in mind. She wants to see the other sides to Aubrey. Sure, everyone's seen how she can be uptight and blunt, but there's more to her than that, and Beca is eager to find out what.





	1. Back To The Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly got inspired to write some Mitchsen, it's my first time writing this ship so this is a snippet of what I've come up with. I've got more written but I'll just post the first part, for now, hopefully, its decent enough!

Aubrey Posen was normally the person that people dreaded spending time with, it wasn't in a mean way, she was just more intense than your average individual. People felt they couldn't relax around her, she was high maintenance, and pretty demanding at times. They'd say she couldn't let loose and it was safe to say that some of the Bellas dreaded their one on one vocal lessons, but especially dreaded one on one cardio. 

But Beca Mitchell knew there was no way that, that was the only side to her. She was Chloe's best friend, after all, she knew there had to be more to her than there seemed, otherwise how could Chloe stand her?

The Bellas had recently attended Aubrey's camp to re-discover themselves and their sound, and although Beca discovered a lot of things over their stay, she realized she hadn't discovered anything new about Aubrey. 

Which was something that she couldn't seem to get off of her mind.

And with that thought constantly circling her brain, Beca found herself standing outside of the entrance to the Lodge At Fallen Leaves. One minute she was in her room thinking about calling the blonde to arrange a visit, the next she discovered that her body had apparently gone onto auto-pilot and decided to take her there anyway because this was quite the diversion from her usual drive back home to the Bellas dorm.

"Well, I'm here now, I might as well say hi," she said to herself more so talking herself into it as she walked in through the gates, she was quickly greeted by a woman in a beige colored uniform. She had a red scarf like tie around her wrist which clearly seemed to symbolize some form of authority at the camp because she recalled Aubrey having one just like it tied around her neck.  

"Hi!" the woman greeted her enthusiastically "what Company are you with?" she asked glancing down at her clipboard as if ready to search for the name.

"Oh," Beca shook her head "I'm uh, not with a company, I'm actually specifically looking for Aubrey Posen? have you seen her around?" Beca said whilst glancing around half expecting to hear her barking orders in the background. If she was thankful for anything it was that her hellish days of partaking in Aubrey's 'death defying' activities were over. 

"You mean our camp's owner? do you have an appointment with her? she's very busy and-" "I know her." Beca interrupted her "I was here about a week back with the Barden Bellas so, yeah" the woman's face lit up "Oh, you were with the Bellas! if you'll follow me I'll take you to her location" the woman said whilst glancing down at a map that was displayed on her phone's app, it showed the location of each captain's walkie-talkies. Which was the workers' way of locating where each worker was around the camp.

As Beca followed the woman she took in the scenery around her. It dawned on her, that It was actually a pretty nice place when she was no longer being flung into the air by bear traps or almost dying, whilst singing songs that she felt didn't belong in a playlist let alone a set. 'I need to show her some good new music to' she noted to herself before bringing her attention back to the woman in front of her.

They had come to a stop outside a small building. It was the first time Beca had seen it so she had no clue what it was used for. "Aubrey should be in here, " the woman said with a smile, as she gestured towards the door.

Beca raised an eyebrow "Aren't you going to tell her I'm here?" the woman took a step back "Well, Aubrey doesn't like to be disturbed when indulging in her private activities. if she's expecting you, you should be fine, if not, good luck" the woman then patted Beca on the shoulder and walked away.

"Well that was odd" Beca said quietly to herself as she stared at the door of the building. She was slightly unnerved by the woman's behavior but she grabbed the door handle and entered anyway. 

 

To her surprise she saw Aubrey playing on a violin, her eyes were closed, and her face was the most relaxed Beca had seen it in awhile. She watched on in awe as Aubrey moved elegantly, swaying her body along to the music that she was creating, the sunlight coming in from behind the blinds only highlighted her how at peace she looked.

She seemed so happy, so content. Beca found herself literally seeing Aubrey in a different light, it was weird, yet endearing, but also really weird. Beca would have never of thought it was the same uptight blonde that used to hate her back in first year.

She found herself staring, thankfully Aubrey had failed to notice, for she was still caught up in her melody, a melody that Beca didn't want to disturb. But at the same time she couldn't just stand there staring at her, so she cleared her throat,

 "uh, hi" she said awkwardly.

Aubrey jumped, stringing the wrong note, it made a horrid sound as she looked up in an almost panicked like state, hastily searching the room with her eyes to find the source of the voice. Her eyes quickly focused on Beca, she speedily composed herself and tried to look unalarmed. 

"What are-" Aubrey's voice came out higher than intended so she cleared her throat and tried again, this time in a lower voice "What are you doing here? did Chloe send you? shes always forgetting things when she visits" Aubrey said turning around as she placed her violin back into its case on the table in front of her.

Beca started to approach her "No, no, I actually uh, came here to see you" Aubrey ensured she kept her back to her "Oh. well," she wasn't sure why it made her feel happy, but it did, knowing that Beca couldn't see her face, Aubrey allowed a small smile to tug at her lips, she then turned on her heel, facing the small brunette with a more neutral expression. 

"You shouldn't have," she said stepping forward "You were here a week ago, its not like anything drastic has happened in that time. i'm fine, the same as I was a week ago, so your drop in visit was a waste of gas Beca" she said walking passed her, refusing to admit that she was slightly moved that she had dropped in to see her again so soon. Especially since that even Chloe hadn't yet revisited.

"Well, I thought maybe you'd miss the company of everyone being around," Beca said shrugging, turning to face in the blonde's direction once more "we're a lively bunch, so when we're not around I guess it'd be noticeable and I thought maybe you'd feel lonely"

"well, i'm not lonely." Aubrey said sharply as she turned to face Beca again "So, is that all? I do have work to do. I'm very busy and I don't have time for pointless conversations"

"You know Aubrey, you're as bad as me. You just push people away with bluntness and sharp words rather than putting up walls." Aubrey was quick to jolt her head away from Beca's stare, refusing to comment on what she had said "I need to go, I'm really busy today"

"For someone who's so busy I'm surprised you have time to play the violin" Beca stated, she was determined to get her to talk about something.

"I like to make time for the things important to me"

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to become important to you, then you'll have all the time in the world for me right?" Beca smirked to which Aubrey frowned, but her face relaxed and she ended up smiling involuntarily, she tried to hide it by pretending to cough but she wasn't fooling anyone.

And as much as Beca wanted to comment on it, she knew it'd only make Aubrey more conscious so she changed the subject once more "you sound pretty awesome on the violin by the way, I didn't know you could play any instruments and I certainly never thought you were capable of looking peaceful"

"Well, I guess you don't know much about me. I'm a private person after all" Aubrey said shrugging "Anyway, why are you still here?" she said trying to change the subject away from herself. She was beginning to feel she was entertaining this conversation for far too long.

Beca shrugged then smiled "I'm here to get to know everything about you" 

Aubrey huffed as she started walking for the doors again "You're wasting your time, and mine, you'll only get in the way" Beca did a half run after her "I think you'll find I can be _quite_ helpful. How about I help you run the camp today?"

"Not happening." 

Aubrey was halted to a stop as Beca cut in front of her, forcing her to pay attention to her "Okay, I could be wrong, and feel free to correct me. But I don't think you truly hate having me here, I think part of you likes it" she said whilst folding her arms behind her head and glancing up with a slight smirk. 

Aubrey just glanced over Beca's shoulder eyeing the door "we're going to be late" she said as she walked passed Beca and headed out of the doors.

"Did, you just say **we're?** " she said as she hurried out the doors after the blonde.

* * *

 

Aubrey and Beca had arrived at the meeting place, and Aubrey wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug expression off of her face. 

"Gloat in your small victory whilst you can Beca because it'll be short lived. Signing yourself up to work alongside me was a stupid move. If you think my Bella training was tough then you're going to hate leading alongside me"

Beca raised an eyebrow, as she furrowed her brow with a confused look "Why would I hate it? we just bark orders and secretly enjoy the suffering of the unfortunate employees who got sent here right?"

"Wrong!" Aubrey barked.

"We work as a team," she said in a prideful voice "even as leaders we are a part of the team. If anything, we have to set examples, we have to show them how everything is done. We will be participating in all activities and _you_ " Aubrey said with a smirk as she flicked her wrist up and down pointing at the brunette "will be _demonstrating_ _and joining in_ " 

Beca felt a sense of dread come over her "w-wait, I have to do it TWICE" Aubrey smirked as she flicked her hair, looking smug "Precisely, I did say that your gloating would be short-lived" Aubrey then directed her attention to the group of six approaching them.

"Today" she said clasping her hands together "You will be instructed by both me and my uh," she stared at Beca for a moment unsure of what to call her "colleague here Beca" Aubrey then directed the groups attention towards the lake that had a large six seater canoe boat lined up along with another two seater one, and a few single ones that were stored there.

"You are to work as a team and make your way across this lake in your canoe. Remember, this is a Team building exercise, not a race. You will _not_ be racing the two of us"

A man snickered "I'm sorry but there is only two of you. Regardless there is no way you'd beat six of us" Aubrey folded her arms "Oh really? I do like a challenge sir" her eyes then trailed to Beca who was trying to subtlety deter her from challenging them. No matter how Beca looked at it, she knew they weren't beating a team of six people.

"Allow me to finish my explanation," Aubrey said getting back to the purpose of the exercise "The canoes has been altered, if you don't row in synch its more likely to topple over, the aim of the exercise is for you to stay dry. You will need to be patient with one another and make up for each others strength's and weakness's, your arms will tire quickly, its a big lake, meaning one of your team member's arms are surely to give out. How will you compensate for that?"

The group then murmured amongst themselves as Aubrey continued.

"Me and my colleague will first demonstrate, and once you have met the initial purpose of the exercise, if you still want to race us, then me and my colleague will happily take you on" Aubrey said as she looked at Beca with a smug expression as she made her way to one of the two-person canoes. 

Beca sighed "Well, if you're up for getting _wet_ , then, by all means, force me to join in with this activity" she said as she walked over. Aubrey rolled her eyes not sure whether she was flirting or generally talking about the activity.  

Aubrey then dropped her voice to a whisper "Right now, for the first time maybe _ever,_ people are looking up to you Beca. This is a big deal"

"ouch, that was a little harsh" Beca responded with a mumble.

Aubrey smiled slightly "what? you're small, people don't have to look up to you often," she said with a soft laugh "what else did you think I meant?" Beca then shot her a playful look as she climbed into the canoe and seated herself in the second slot.  

"You actually got me" Beca admitted, Aubrey lifted her head looking accomplished "My point still stands though, they're looking up to us. We can't fail the exercise" Aubrey said sounding more stern, Beca sighed as she looked at the lake ahead of them.

"Dude, this lake is **huge!** do we seriously have to do the whole thing?" she whined.

"I would have done the whole thing with or without you, it was  _you_ who insisted on helping and now it is _you_ , who is going to complete this exercise with me Beca."

Beca sighed "Just don't blame me when my arms inevitably give out and we go tumbling over" Aubrey pushed the canoe into the water and hopped in. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall so easily" she said as she grabbed her paddle "I don't fancy making a fool of myself. We Posens pride ourselves in our work, failure isn't an option"

"No pressure..." Beca mumbled as she grabbed her paddle.

"We'll need to paddle in synch, so time your strokes with my whistle, now one, two, three"

Aubrey then blew her whistle and the duo moved their paddles in synch, things were going well, at first, the pair were moving surprisingly in synch, but around 7 minutes in and Beca's arms were beginning to tremble.

"For serious Beca! its only been 420 seconds"

"yikes, it makes it sound pathetic when you put it like that. Minutes only please"

Aubrey sighed "its been seven minutes. C'mon, even Fat Amy managed the length of this lake on her own!"

"Yeah, but I'd argue that Fat Amy has more arm strength than me, and its hardly a fair comparison, given that she rowed across it on a mission. She was passionate! and more importantly willingly choose to cross it! I am doing this kinda willingly but kinda against my will, and let's be real, Fat Amy likes to be big, bold and dramatic. I however like listening to music, on a sofa, far away from water using my arms for the bare minimum of things"

Aubrey laughed, "Whats so funny?" Beca asked.

"Well, whilst you were complaining another two minutes passed, you can do it when you put your mind to it Beca, you were moving in synch without following the sound of my whistle. I'm impressed."

But Aubrey spoke too soon, for she now made Beca conscious of the fact that she was moving in synch which just made her get all muddled up "wait what?" Beca stroked her paddle out of time and the canoe went to tip over "Seriously!" Aubrey reached over and grabbed Beca's arms, she positioned her arms into a position that steadied the canoe again, she then let out a relieved sigh as she turned her head back towards the group. 

"Phew, that would have been disastrous, we only had a minute to go" she said pointing out how close the shore was.

"Now on my whistle--" Aubrey lifted the whistle up from around her neck and prepared to blow, when she felt her hand get pulled away. "Its okay, I can do it. I can be in synch with you, let's just finish it" Beca said with a smile. Aubrey then let the whistle fall back against her chest, she went to smile but frowned instead "don't mess this up Beca." the two then began rowing again and before long they were finally on the shore.

As much as Beca wasn't a fan of these team building exercises, she had to admit that she enjoyed this one, it was working, she felt closer to Aubrey. 

As the two climbed out of the canoe Aubrey raised her hand for a high five "Nice job!"  she said enthusiastically. Upon realizing she had raised her hand she went to lower it, but Beca reached up and slapped her palm against it. The two then smiled at one another, before awkwardly glancing away. 

Beca watched Aubrey in the distance as she signaled over at the group to begin the exercise. As she reflected on their team work she felt confident that by the end of her visit that Aubrey would be interested in giving her, her time of day.

 

'I'll see the other side to you Aubrey.'


	2. Sentimental Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So boom I wrote some more. Not sure if its any good, but hey, I'll probably end up writing more.

Beca and Aubrey high-fived one another in celebration of their victory against the 6 workers. Aubrey, getting caught up in the moment pulled Beca in for a hug. "I can't believe you didn't fuck that up" Aubrey said cheerfully, before quickly pulling away upon realizing that she was hugging the smaller girl.

Beca just smirked "I told you I can be dependable, they really went at it tho huh" she said glancing over at the group of defeated looking workers. "Even I myself am at a loss at how we beat them. But it was petty frickin badass. Also, my arms are dead."

"They may have been defeated, but at least they are closer as a team" Aubrey said proudly before turning towards the group to address them. "Our work here is done, you all seem more comfortable with each other"

The workers turned and looked at one another "you're right" one of the employees said with a smile. " Thank you for attending The Lodge At Fallen Leaves, please ensure you leave feedback at reception upon checking out"

The group then gave Beca and Aubrey their thanks before dispersing. Beca then turned to Aubrey "So what now?" Aubrey started walking "Oh? are you not heading home?" Aubrey asked sounding somewhat relieved, so she quickly changed her tone "Because I think I've seen too much of your face lately" she tried to say more sternly,  to which Beca smirked "Hey, be nice, I was actually useful today" Aubrey smiled lightly "yes, yes, you was, wasn't you. I guess having you around isn't so bad"

Upon hearing that Beca had to try extra hard to stop herself from smiling. "You're only just realizing this now?" she teased "Good thing I still have just under a week of spring break left to kill" 

Aubrey looked away "Well, seeing as you're sticking around tonight, I think we'll get some dinner at the on-site restaurant, and then head to bed. But be warned we're up early tomorrow. at 6.59am to be precise" Beca sighed "why such a specific number" Aubrey shrugged "I like to be different" she said as she opened a door, holding it open for Beca who walked into the building, surprised at Aubrey's action.

* * *

 

The pair had just finished up dinner. It wasn't awkward but they didn't discuss much. Aubrey was too busy going through the schedules on her clipboard, Beca didn't mind, sure, she would of liked to have talked more but she knew that this was Aubrey's job and more importantly her life so she decided not to make a remark.

She stayed pretty quiet, until she saw Aubrey's face light up as a waitress brought over her strawberry ice cream sundae "Thank you Riley!" she said cheerfully as she took the dessert and smiled down at it. 

Beca raised an eyebrow almost judgingly "That better be one good dessert because you've smiled at that thing more than I think I've seen you smile at anyone"

Aubrey huffed as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth "I'll have you know it is amazing" Beca smirked "wow, you even gave it a compliment too? I'm a little jealous. You wouldn't take your eyes off that schedule for me, but for that dessert, everything goes out the window" she said playfully.

Aubrey just shook her head "You sound ridiculous, you're not funny, even though I know you think you are. It's food Beca, I have to look at it in order to eat" Beca smirked "if I'm not funny, then why are you smiling"

"its because it tastes good! it has nothing to do with you!"

Aubrey said whilst shoving another spoon of ice cream into her mouth. Beca then grabbed a spoon from the table, she then abruptly reached over the table and dug her spoon into Aubrey's sundae, taking a big scoop and shoving it into her mouth. "Mm, it _is_ good" 

"Beca w-what are you" Aubrey defensively pulled her sundae away from the table looking horrified "Y-You just violated my sundae"

Beca poked her tongue out, and licked the remainder off her spoon "what?" she said shrugging "stop acting so horrified, sharing is caring" Beca then went to reach over with her spoon again and Aubrey jolted her chair backwards "No more!" she snapped in a higher pitch, clearly flustered "you should have ordered your own!"

"I'm a uni student, its pricey at your fancy ass camp, besides, why buy my own when I can just share with you"

"I will never share anything with you Beca. Never. Remember that" Aubrey said frowning, she then pouted as she glanced down at her sundae. As Beca raised her hand again Aubrey panicked,  she quickly began scoffing the ice cream into her mouth as her way of stopping Beca from getting more. Beca just laughed as Aubrey hurried to finish it.

"Wait for it," Beca said looking smug.

"Wait for what?" Aubrey then let out a squeal as she pressed her hands to her head, groaning in discomfort "Brain freeze Aubrey?" Beca teased "I hate you" she huffed "You set me up for that didn't you" Beca smirked "Maybe? maybe not, I'm not really big on strawberry ice cream" she admitted "so yeah, I guess _I did_ aim for that" Aubrey continued to groan as she shot Beca a look from between her fingers "you truly are a grade 'A' pain in my ass"

"At least I'm an ' _A'_ " she replied with a smirk.

* * *

 

Beca and Aubrey had left the restaurant and were now preparing to settle down for the night. It was practically pitch black out there. 

Aubrey was leading the way with her flashlight. The sounds of crickets chirping were apparent as well as various other noises. 

"You're not going to be forcing me to spend a night in a tent right? I'm here as a guest now correct, so I take it I can use the facilities?"

Aubrey turned and smiled "Of course you're not going to be staying in a tent Becaaa." she almost sang.

"That'd be a waste of a tent." Aubrey then slung her a sleeping bag, that she took out of one of the storage cabins. "You'll be using a sleeping bag, its much more convenient and saves on space too" she then pointed at a spot on the ground "this is a good and safe spot. Just don't wander from the marked paths again" she said whilst tossing a flashlight on top of the bag.

Beca glanced down at the sleeping bag "You are kidding me right?" Aubrey shrugged "I have appointments for a reason Beca. Believe it or not, people actually like having me bark orders at them, our rooms are fully booked. That group of six check out tomorrow so I'll have space then"

Beca looked at her with tired eyes "You seem to be enjoying this" but to her surprise Aubrey dropped her voice to a softer tone as she placed her hand on Beca's shoulder "I really am sorry, if you'd of called I'd of tried to of arranged some more comfortable sleeping arrangements" she said sincerely.

Beca rolled her eyes "Don't worry about it" she said as she got down and climbed into the sleeping bag. "I'll at least zip it up for you" Aubrey then crouched down as she tugged at the zip, zipping Beca inside. "If you need anything I'll be in my cabin. Goodnight Beca" Beca mumbled up against the duvet "Night"

Once Aubrey was out of sight it suddenly dawned on Beca that she hadn't checked her phone since she got here. "I wonder what I've missed" she said to herself as she struggled to pull her arm out of the bag to undo the zip to allow herself to have room to move more freely. 

She then reached into her pocket and brought her phone up to her face. "Now that I think about it, its been a long time since I've hung with someone that made me not want to check my phone. Even when she was preoccupied at dinner" Beca then shook her head to try and clear the thought. "Dammit Beca don't be weird" she then pressed the home button and her phone screen came alive.

"nine missed calls?" her eyes then read over the name 'Chloe' "Shoot, I didn't tell her I was coming here, I bet she's been losing her shit worrying" Beca pressed the call button and winced as she brought the phone to her ear.

**Chloe:** "Beca thank god your-- are those crickets? where are you? are you okay? did you crash? are you stranded!?"

Beca laughed down the phone

**Beca:** "Whoah, chillax Chlo I'm fine"

**Chloe:** "I knew you liked grasshoppers, but why are you around **so** many crickets it kinda sounds like--"

**Beca:** "yeah, I'm at Aubrey's camp. I'm sorry for not calling and worrying you dude"

Chloe sounded sad. Beca didn't need to be able to see her to be able to tell she was making her pouty face.

**Chloe:** "You mean you visited her without meee"

'That was kind of the point' she answered in her head.

**Beca** : "Yeah, well, I was in the area" she mumbled

**Chloe:** "Beca. You literally went to your internship, Aubrey's camp is like a 45-minute detour away from the dorm. How does one simply be 'in the area'

"Uh..."

* * *

 

Simultaneously Aubrey just couldn't get to sleep, she found herself changing into numerous positions before flopping on her back letting out a heavy sigh. Images of Beca flashed through her mind "I hate it, she's in my head" she said whilst abruptly sitting up and tossing her duvet aside.

 She stood up in a huff. It was eating at her, she felt guilty forcing her to sleep in a sleeping bag  "I mean" her eyes looked over at her bed "I've got plenty of room in my bed. And its not like its weird for two girls to share a bed, I share with Chloe all the time" Aubrey then stopped in front of her mirror and let out a whine "But then why am I so conflicted over this! why do I feel like its a big deal" 

She paced around her room for several seconds "She is a guest this time... it would be rude to not invite her in" she said as she finally came to a stop. she put her shoes on and headed out the door.

Beca heard the sound of a twig snapping which put her slightly on edge. "Look Chlo, I need to go" Beca then noticed a familiar figure approaching in the distance 

**Chloe:** "What? why? you've barely told me anything"

"we can talk more tomorrow, right now my arms are aching, holding the phone up is effort"

**Chloe:** "ooh, just what _have_ you been up to you dirty little bird"

"Gross. If you must know I was rowing canoes over a huge lake, anyway" Beca glanced up and saw Aubrey close by "Later Chlo" Beca then cut the call as she noticed that Aubrey was now standing over her, averting her eyes.

"Whats up dude? Don't tell me its time to get up already"

"Just get up" Aubrey said awkwardly.

Beca shot her an angry glance "I know I complained, but waking up at 6.59am certainly sounds better than this"

Aubrey averted her eyes "Don't be silly Beca. I don't expect you to get up and work now, that'd be insane even for me"

Beca raised an eyebrow curiously "then what do you want?" Aubrey fell silent, awkward didn't cover how she felt "I am generously inviting you to sleep in my bed"

"What?" Beca sat up "I didn't hear you" she said with a smirk. Aubrey huffed and spoke a little louder "I said I'm inviting you to sleep in my bed" she grumbled as  Beca beamed "No need to offer me twice" the irritation was apparent in Aubrey's eyes "I hate you. Now hurry up, you're turning this into a big deal"

Beca climbed out of her sleeping bag and picked it up as she got up on her feet "Actually, the only one making this into a big deal is you, Aubrey. We're only sharing your bed, why do you seem so flustered?"

Aubrey just started marching on ahead refusing to comment, in truth she didn't know why she was so flustered, it was all so confusing, so she just decided to ignore whatever was going on and hoped it'd go away.

* * *

 

Beca was now in her room whilst Aubrey was in the bathroom, splashing water on her face. Beca glanced around the room, she noticed that she had a canvas printed of all the Bellas covered in mud. Beca smiled, she never thought Aubrey was the kind of person to hang a canvas, she then rolled her eyes at her grumpy expression. 'She sure got this printed fast, we literally took this a few days ago' she thought to herself as she continued to explore the room further.

As she looked around she noticed a smaller framed photo that was on the bedside table. It was a photo of Aubrey and Chloe in graduation gowns. Beca raised an eyebrow "How comes Chloe's wearing a graduation gown?" Beca asked as Aubrey emerged from the bathroom "Ah, I was sad she wasn't graduating with me, so I made her put one on for the photo." Aubrey said casually, Beca was surprised to hear it was, in fact Aubrey's idea.

Aubrey then climbed into her bed. "You can gawk around my room all you want tomorrow Beca, the one who's going to have trouble waking in the morning will be you, not me. So I advise you get some sleep"

Beca then jumped on the bed landing on her stomach, she then glanced over at Aubrey and smirked "Someones desperate for me to be in her bed" Beca herself wasn't even sure why she said that. But Aubrey's horrified expression was gold, she swiftly rolled on her side, turning her back on her "I won't hesitate to put you back outside"

Beca rolled onto her side "Alright I'll stop pressing your buttons. Goodnight Aubrey"

* * *

 

"Up and at em Beca!" Aubrey yelled as she pulled the curtains open, dazzling Beca with the sunlight. Beca groaned and tried to shield her eyes from the unforgiving light "Why is it so bright!" she mumbled.

"Quit your whining, you should be happy that it's a bright morning" Aubrey then yanked the duvet back but she was adamant on not moving. "Beca! I didn't invite you to sleep in here so that you could be difficult in the morning. I'm on a tight schedule, if you were sleeping outside still, I assure you, you'd be up by now"

"Thing is, I'm not outside, I'm in a comfy bed, and not to mention you have really soft sheets" she said burying herself into them more. Aubrey huffed "I hate that you get so much joy out of this" Aubrey grabbed Beca by the legs and dragged her towards her within moments  she was on the floor laughing.

Aubrey wanted to frown but she couldn't help but laugh as well. "Here" she extended her hand and pulled the brunette back to her feet. "Talk about a rough wake up call" Beca then stopped and stared at Aubrey for a moment "You know, given its first thing in the morning you still look good, how is that even a thing?"

Aubrey flicked her hair "why of course, we Posen's have excellent skin, it's all in our genes" Beca rolled her eyes "Now hurry up and get ready, and wear padded clothing, you'll need it"

"Aubrey wait I didn't bring any clothes--" but Aubrey had already walked out the door. Beca sighed, she wasn't prepared for the trip, but at the same time she knew Aubrey would kill her if she came out wearing the same clothes.

"Well, I'm sure something of hers will fit me" she mumbled to herself as she went over to her draws. She didn't feel good about rummaging through her clothes, but she felt she didn't have much choice. Beca's raised her eyebrows as she stumbled upon one of her own shirts in the draw "What the? I thought I lost this shirt" Beca pulled the purple plaid shirt out, it was the one she had worn in first year "like, I haven't seen this thing in two years. why does Aubrey have it?" she questioned as she put it on, it still fit which amused her.

Beca then noticed a few other things in the draw, she could see what looked like Lilly's comb, one of Stacie's eye masks and what looked like Fat Amy's pair of nunchucks, as well as other small things.

Beca thought about the items more and more, she figured Aubrey must have intentionally taken them with her when she graduated, she most certainly didn't take them all at once, because the girls would have all complained around the same time. 

The fact that they were at her camp was not accident, she knew she took them on purpose. "I guess she was more attached to us all than she let on" Beca said to herself as she finally left the cabin and headed for the meeting spot.

* * *

 

Aubrey looked uneasy as she saw Beca standing there in that overly familiar purple plaid shirt "B-Beca, I said to wear something padded" Beca shrugged "Well after being reunited with my shirt, I just had to put it on" she said with a smirk as Aubrey stared at her. The more she stared at Beca the more she was hit with flashbacks of first year.

"its like you're meeting me for the first time all over again, how lucky are you" she said tugging at her shirt "Not even I have had the joy of meeting myself once and yet you get to do it twice, I'm jealous"

Aubrey inhaled sharply "you're not funny, where did you find that? why did you go down my draw?"

"I think the most important question is why do you have my shirt from two years ago? I saw some of the others girls stuff too"

Aubrey quickly turned her back, refusing to comment "Hello and welcome!" she said greeting the group that she was thankful showed up. It made a good excuse to change the subject. Beca swayed her head playfully as she walked on over and stood next to Aubrey.

"Today your employers have sent you to me to build up your trust! Apparently, relations between your co-workers have gotten messy. My understanding is that some intimate relationships have caused some trust issues. Luckily I am good at ironing out almost any problem, though relationships in the working environment are never easy, which is exactly why employee relationships are prohibited in my working environment. But enough about that, this is about you"

Aubrey then gestured the group to follow her a short distance to some climbing frames that had been set up. "Today you are going to do some rock climbing. You will climb in pairs and will be required to work as a team. As you can see" she said whist holding up a harness and a short length rope "the rope that ties you to your partner is short, you'll need to trust in one another and work together in order to complete the exercise."

Beca glanced up at the frame "Um Aubrey..." she tried to say quietly. "Me and my colleague here Beca will demonstrate" Beca glanced up once more "we will?" Aubrey turned her head "You seem panicked. You'll be fine Beca, I promise. Do you trust me?"

Beca contemplated her answer for a moment "I trust you enough to know you're dependable but I don't think I trust you with my life"

Aubrey rolled her eyes "you're being ridiculous, you're not going to die. The harnesses won't allow us to hit the ground" Beca felt some relief in hearing that but then she had other concerns "Yeah but i'm..." Aubrey smiled "Its okay Beca, I don't want to force you to face your fears."

"Fears? pfft, what fears i'm"

"Freaking terrified" Aubrey said with a soft smile "I'll get one of my workers to do it with me. Its fine, its what they're paid to do" Aubrey then stepped forward but Beca pulled her back holding her wrist "Okay, i'll do it. I'll face my fear with you Aubrey, but if I do, then you do to"

"What do you mean?"

Beca paused for a moment "Uh, y'know. You should uh totally tell me some things that no one else knows about you" Aubrey thought about it then nodded "Deal" she said with a soft smile "If you feel your gripp loosening, let me know. I won't let you fall" 

Beca didn't know why, but she felt warm inside. Aubrey was actually pretty caring, she was surprised that she didn't try to playfully mock her fear, instead she tried to do all she could to reassure her. 

 Aubrey then turned her attention back to the group. "As your leaders for todays exercise me and my colleague Beca will demonstrate and you will then partake in the exercise afterwards. Remember, put your tension with one another aside, in order to complete the exercise unharmed you'll need to work together and more importantly put your trust back in one another"

Whilst Aubrey was going over some things with the others Beca was eying one of the climbing walls wearily "its huge!" a woman then tapped Beca on the shoulder, she was the waitress from the other night "You'll be fine" she said with a warm smile "If it makes you feel at ease we can do a practice run? just us two"

Aubrey glanced over watching the two of them exchange conversation in the background. She had forgotten what she was saying "Um Captain?" Aubrey suddenly got pulled back to reality, she hadn't realized how intently she was watching the two of them "Uh, that covers everything" Aubrey then walked over to the two brunettes. 

"Ah, Riley can you go and prepare the rest of the harnesses's for the group?" Riley smiled "I wasn't slacking off I swear, I've already checked I was just talking with my new friend Beca here" Aubrey frowned "well go and check them again!" she barked and Riley hesitantly started heading back over to the equipment.

Beca wanted to ask what that was all about, but Aubrey had already started the exercise. She attached the harnesses to herself and Beca. "You ready?" Beca nodded "as i'll ever be" Aubrey then reached up and pulled herself up "Take it slow and steady Beca" 

Beca nodded as she slowly grabbed a hold of one of the ledges and raised herself up "If I make you fall, I am so sorry" 

 

When Beca thought about it she realised that Aubrey was trusting her as well as relying on her not to embarrass her in front of the employees and her colleagues. "I won't let you down" Beca said as she climbed up to the ledge above Aubrey, she then reached down and grabbed Aubrey by the hand, helping to bring her up.  "Taking the lead are we?" Aubrey smirked as they continued to scale the frame together. As they climbed Beca thought about how nice it was to do things with her, even though she was doing something she'd rather not be doing she was still happy, but she still couldn't put her finger on why.  

After several slips the duo made it to the top platform. 

 "I'm proud of you Beca" she said with a smile. "We're a pretty awesome team am I right?" Beca said smiling back at her. 

"well, its easy enough when you have a partner you can trust" Aubrey then gave a signal to one of the workers at the other end of the route, he then got the employees to begin their exercise.

* * *

 

It was now lunch time. The two were sat on a bench, on top of a hill that oversaw the lake. "You know Beca, you're not so bad after all" Aubrey said breaking the silence. "I am pretty damn awesome" Beca said with a smirk as she slouched back further.

"You are" Aubrey admitted which took Beca by surprise, making her sit forward again. "I was kidding, but thanks. You're actually really fun to hang out with" Beca then glanced down at her purple plaid shirt "you know, thinking back to when I first met you, I'd of never of thought that we'd ever get along, we were so different"

"They do say opposites attract" Aubrey then looked horrified at what she had just let slipped "you know, in a platonic way." Beca laughed softly "Yeah, I guess."

Aubrey then stood up and cleared her throat "Believe it or not lunch times over, back to work it is" Beca then stood up "Yes Boss" she said whilst playfully saluting.  Aubrey then turned to look at Beca "Oh and Beca, thank you. Having you here has actually been helpful, it's been less stressful and um actually a lot more enjoyable so... thank you" Aubrey then began marching on ahead down the hill leaving Beca to chase after her.

-

After completing another successful exercise it was finally time for dinner and Beca was exhausted. Aubrey was constantly on to go if she was certain of anything it was that, that woman had stamina.

Aubrey was scanning the contents of her clipboard once more "Tomorrow should be a more peaceful day. I've got a meeting in the morning with my workers, it shouldn't take long, its just about stock take and budgets etc. You won't need to tag along"

Beca took a sip of her drink "So tomorrow I'll have all your attention then huh?" Beca teased but Aubrey didn't even bother to glance up. "Absolutely not, I'll be engaging in other leisurely activities that don't involve you"

Beca found herself jumping as a familiar-looking brunette leaned over her shoulder and placed two sundaes on the table. "Oh, uh, I didn't order a dessert" Beca said awkwardly as she glanced over at Aubrey "Did you?" Aubrey shook her head, still not bothering to glance up "Nope, take it back Riley"

Riley laughed "Oh, I actually brought you it on purpose Beca. I heard you complaining about the prices, so I thought I'd bring you one. I'm a good listener, you should know that about me, I even went as far as to get you a chocolate one, you're not a fan of strawberry right?"

At that moment Aubrey glanced up "Riley. you're not in the position to hand out freebies, whether they are my friend or not"

Riley just smiled "Relax, Aubrey, I bought it out of my own money" Riley then shot Beca a wink "Enjoy" Beca then smiled at up her "Thanks" she then directed her attention to an annoyed looking Aubrey, she tried to act unbothered but it was most certainly irritating her. "You okay?"

Aubrey nodded "I'm fine, I just realized I need to take care of something" she then stood up and Beca went to follow "No, No, you finish your dessert. I wouldn't want it to go to waste" Aubrey said forcing a smile as she walked off.

Beca slowly sat back down. She eyed Aubrey's sundae that she hadn't so much as touched "what's gotten into her?" she wondered as she recalled how her face lit up the previous night.

Beca then shrugged and dug her spoon into the sundae. "Its good".

-

As Beca sat at the table it dawned on her that Aubrey had taken some time. The untouched sundae opposite her had melted down into a liquid so she knew it had been awhile. Beca stood up and decided she'd try and find her. That was until her phone rang.

Beca answered, "Hey Chlo, what's up?"

**Chloe:** "You didn't call me back this morning"

**Beca:** "Shoot, sorry I was --"

**Chloe:** "Caught up with Aubrey?" Chloe teased "I was just talking to her actually, she seems annoyed, did you push her buttons Becs?" she asked with a soft laugh

**Beca:** "I don't think so I literally did nothing. Then again, I guess I don't have to do anything to annoy her, but I thought we were passed that" Beca then glanced down at her purple shirt "its your fault" she said whilst eying it

Chloe however, was confused "wait? my fault?"

**Beca:** "No, sorry I was uh, talking to my... shirt. Its the plaid one I thought I lost, turns out Aubrey had it. Though the memories of first year weren't a sweet time, so now I think putting it on was a bad idea because everything was good before I wore it"

**Chloe:** "Beca, you sound ridiculous, the shirt has nothing to do with it. Just find her and get her to talk about whats up."

Beca sighed "Okay, I'll try her room, and I'll tell you all about my visit when I get back home" 

"Okay! bye Becs"

Beca then hung up and made her way outside and to Aubrey's lodge. She had given her a key so she let herself in, to her surprise Aubrey wasn't in the room. "Shoot" as Beca glanced around the room she noticed a framed photo face down, she hadn't noticed it before as it was on Aubrey's side of the bed, intrigued she walked over and lifted it up. 

It was a photo of the two of them "I don't even remember this photo being taken" she stated smiling at it, they both actually looked happy, Beca looked at the shirt in the photo which was the same one that she was wearing "Maybe not all the memories were bad" she said standing the photo upright again.

The door then creaked and both Beca and Aubrey jumped at the sight of one another. "Dude! you scared the shit out of me"

"well, you startled me too" Aubrey said with a relieved sigh as she rested her hand against her chest "I was about to hit you with something" Aubrey then closed the door and walked further into the room "Sorry about earlier" she said with a soft smile "Here, you should wear this" she said handing Beca a red scarf tie like the one that she wore around her neck.

Beca took it and studied it "How comes?" Aubrey shrugged "well, currently you're working as an employee, its unpaid I know, but its important that our clients and staff can identify you as staff, to prevent future mistakes and errors that's all"

Beca tied it around her wrist "Gotcha" she as she casually flopped on the bed. "So let me guess, 6.59am sharp tomorrow?" Aubrey laughed and flopped down next to Beca "I'm not the devil, I have a meeting, there's no point waking you up just for the sake of it, you can sleep in and I'll wake you after I'm done"

"Who am I to argue" Beca said as she reached over and pushed a strand of hair away from Aubrey's eyes, she tensed up again. "You know Aubrey, you keep tensing up, need a back rub?" Aubrey yanked the duvet over herself, ensuring it covered her face "That's in inappropriate." Beca laid flat on her back "suit yourself, but I give killer massages, you're missing out"

The room fell silent and Beca found herself staring at Aubrey's back. "Hey, so uh, what was wrong earlier? you took off in a funk" Aubrey remained quiet for a moment "I was annoyed at how... last minute I was asked to take care of something, thats all."

Beca wasn't buying it but she didn't want to push her. "Alright Aubrey, well, night then" 

 

It didn't take  long for  Aubrey to fall  asleep, although she didn't show it she was exhausted and was out like a light. "I wish I could fall asleep that fast" Beca said to herself feeling envious, with no one to talk to she decided to pull out her phone. "Which nerd will be awake at this time of night" she wondered as she clicked on Stacie's name.

**Beca:** [You watching a late night documentary?]

**Stacie:** [You know me well. For the record, you'd actually enjoy this one, I miss having my documentary buddy around.]

**Beca:** [You can shove all the documentaries down my throat when I'm back]

**Stacie:** [oh yeah, that's right, I forgot, Chloe said you're visiting Aubrey right? Have either of you made a move yet?]

**Beca:** [Dude. No. That'd be super weird. Why would either of us make a move? I'm just trying to get to know her more]

**Stacie:** [Why?]

**Beca:** [What do you mean why?]

**Stacie** : [Why do you want to get to know her more?]

**Beca:** [Because I want to know her more than I do,  y'know see the sides to her than probably only Chloe has seen]

**Stacie:** [But why do you want to?]

Beca hadn't actually thought about that. Stacie made a good point and she hated it

**Beca:** [Don't make things weird. Does it matter why?]

**Stacie:** [It does actually. Being the relationship guru, I can tell there's something between you two. And if you find yourself doing things without knowing why then its because you like her. I mean, since when have you taken the time to get to know Jessica or Ashley better? if I recall, a week ago when you were in that bear trap you said you didn't even know who was who. But here you are, spontaneously visiting Aubrey, alone I might add.

You didn't even invite Chloe and if anyone would have returned to 'hell' with you, it'd of been her. But no Mitchell, you wanted to go on your own. In truth, you wanted to be alone with her, and the fact she hasn't sent you running back to Barden means she wants it to]

**Beca:** [Did you pause your documentary to type all that...]

**Stacie:** [I did. Which means you know I'm taking it seriously. C'mon Beca, Aubrey may be bold in other areas but I think you're going to have to be the one to make a move. Don't wait until its too late. Get creative! if what I was saying wasn't true you'd of bitten my head off by now. You didn't even fight me when I accused you of liking her]

**Beca:** [I hate you. You'd make a good detective, but you're right. I guess, I had these feelings but I couldn't really identify what they were. but maybe you're right. Yikes. Maybe I do want us to be a thing.]

**Stacie:** [Okay, good, admitting it to yourself is a good first step, but this is Aubrey fuck this up and its game over. So how should we tell her? maybe I can help?]

 


	3. Violin

Beca awoke to see an empty space beside her where Aubrey no longer lay. She rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up "I wonder what time it is? I feel like I've been sleeping for years" she mumbled to herself as she checked the time on her phone. "This is the first time 9 am has felt like a lay-in that's for sure" she said as she climbed out of bed and prepared to get ready.

She tied the red scarf-like tie back around her wrist as she headed out of Aubrey's cabin.

As she wandered towards the meeting area she bumped into a familiar face. "Hey, Beca!" Riley greeted her as she grabbed her by the hands and pulled her towards her "I was thinking-- oh" her eyes trailed down to the tie on Beca's wrist. Beca was confused as to why she seemed hesitant to continue her sentence "you were thinking?" she questioned her.

Riley hesitated as she stared at the tie once more. "Never mind, I didn't know you were an employee here now." Beca raised an eyebrow "What does that have to do with anything?" before their conversation could continue Riley's phone rang "Sorry, I've gotta take this, I'll uh catch you later?" Riley then hurried off.

Beca was confused about the waitress's behavior but she carried on for her search for Aubrey. She still had no idea about how to confess to her, even after going over several different ideas with Stacie.

She sighed. "Are you looking for Aubrey?" one of the male workers asked, Beca glanced up half startled by his voice "Oh? er? kinda? I guess I am but I'm not sure if I want to find her" the man laughed "That's an interesting response. Although you probably should avoid her"

Beca raised an eyebrow "Why?" 

"Well, it turns out that someone broke her violin, she loved that thing. I think it was one of the very few things that soothed her, so without her morning practice, she's in a foul mood. Be prepared to work overtime newbie" he said glancing down at the scarf on her arm. "It's too bad you work here now" he commented as his eyes continued to look at the scarf. Beca raised an eyebrow "Why do people keep saying it like its a bad thing"

"Ah, so you have another suitor? well, relations aren't allowed between employees. And the red scarf means you're a captain so it's even worse" he said pointing. "Guess that's that" he then walked off. 

Beca then thought back to Riley and how she reacted when she saw the scarf. "I knew she was getting pretty close but I assumed she was just a close talker like Chloe..." Beca then thought back to the few instances where Aubrey had seemingly got funny for no reason. A smirk crawled onto her face "Don't tell me she got jealous."

A small smile appeared on her face at the thought, "Who knows, maybe we can be a thing after all. I think I finally have an idea" Beca then pulled out her phone and texted Chloe.

* * *

 

Aubrey was walking around in a strop. It was now 3 pm and Aubrey hadn't so much as heard from Beca, let alone seen her. "is she seriously still sleeping?" she huffed as she made her way towards her cabin. She was stressed, upset and frustrated and was taking it out on everyone.

She swung her cabin door open "Beca! You're unbelievable---" her words trailed to a stop as she noticed the bed was empty. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed, her violin's case was on the bed with a post-stick note that said 'Open Me' on it. 

Aubrey furrowed her brow "I have no need for my old case" she mumbled to herself, feeling saddened as she was reminded of the mental image of her broken violin.

But the more she eyed the note, the more intrigued she became. As she lifted the lid, her eyes widened as she saw a brand new violin inside the case.

"W-What the" she tilted her head confused, her violin was physically snapped in half so she had no idea how it could have been fixed and getting a new one was a difficult task given it was a rare make. That's when another post-stick note caught her eye, it was in the upper lid of the case.

Aubrey pulled it off and read it,

_{'Now that I've got your attention, do you want to go on a date with me?'}_

Aubrey's eyes widened as she scanned the rest of the words

_{'I mean, you like don't have to but uh. I drove like 3 hours to get this, who knew violins were so complex. So y'know at least maybe give me an hour of your time?_

_Or don't. Uh this was stupid._

_~~Beca.'~~ } _

Aubrey laughed as she saw where her name was written but then crossed out. "So that's why I haven't seen her." Aubrey then seemed to get hit with some form of jolt "Wait, why is that the part I'm focusing on" she glanced back over the words to double check "S-She asked me on a date" Aubrey began to go red in the face.

"S-S-She's ridiculous. If she thinks replacing my cherished violin is going to change anything then she's wrong, absolutely wrong. I mean, it's not like that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. D-Driving three hours isn't a big deal and-and"  Aubrey dropped her voice to a mumble "they're pricey now that I think about it"

She began pacing the room "We wouldn't work, we're opposites, she's infuriating and ridiculous and--" Aubrey stopped in front of her bedside table eyeing the framed photo of her and Beca.

"We do look pretty happy together here. I swear, this was a miracle shot" she mumbled to herself "which I guess is why I got it framed" she found herself staring at Beca's smile "Maybe it would be nice" she then quickly shook her head as if to try and clear the thought. "No! I need to analyze this more, Beca Mitchell wouldn't do something this nice for me for no reason, there's got to be a catch I mean, I mean"

she began pacing around frantically again

"How did she know it was broken? Why did she do this for me?"

**"I did it because I like seeing you happy"**

Aubrey jumped, she abruptly turned towards the door, she was hit with a wave of anxiety. 

"Don't worry I haven't been here long. I never knew you were one to talk to yourself" Beca said whilst leaning up against the door frame with a slight smile.

"Did you really drive three hours to get it?" Aubrey asked softly. Beca nodded "It soothes you for some reason, so if its important to you then its important to me." she said whilst walking into the room and closing the door behind her. 

"It's uh, not a big deal, I just couldn't stand the thought of you-" she hesitated momentarily as she tried to think of a reason "- yelling at me because you were in a foul mood... uh, that's why I did it. Like I said, no big deal"

"No Beca, it _is_ a big deal" Aubrey said as she walked forward, standing in front of her. "It was sweet. And well, you're infuriating and you shouldn't have done it, but you did and..." she glanced down to the floor. "T-Thank you" she stuttered as she looked up again. In one swift motion, Aubrey leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Beca's lips. 

Aubrey stepped back looking more flustered than before "B-Be ready at seven! and I don't like fast food places and-- I'll meet you here so don't stand me up!" Aubrey then stormed out the room, looking as flustered as ever as she slammed the door behind her.

Beca stood there in a daze, a slight tint of red brushed her cheeks and she tried to comprehend what had just happened. She found herself doing a mini fist bump. As her mind flashbacked to the kiss, she felt warm, happy,  so happy that she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

She rushed to grab her phone and instantly called Stacie. Before Stacie could even go to speak Beca started speedily talking down the phone

**Beca:** "Okay so, I'm not normally the kind of girl to get all giddy and rush to make a phone call. But this is a big deal and for some reason, I feel the need to tell someone"

**Stacie:** "Whoah, what is it? I can't even begin to think about what would get you so excited"

**Beca:** "Okay so, my plan worked. She said yes and there's more, she kissed me dude"

**Stacie:** "What? Aubrey made a move?"

**Beca:** "It was just a quick peck, I didn't even have time to react but yeah and uh, it made me feel... really happy"

Stacie was grinning as she did a twirl in the Bellas living room.

**Stacie:** "My ship has sailed!" she shouted loudly as the girls shot her some judgy looks "Its a good thing Chloe knew the model of her Violin"

**Beca:** "Definitely! I was just going to get her one that looked the same, but yeah, apparently it's a  rare make. The drive was worth it, her reaction alone was enough."

**Stacie:** "So what are you doing for the date?"

**Beca:** "Yeah, I uh, I didn't think I'd make it this far if I'm  honest, so I kind of stopped planning. Uh, she wants me to meet her at seven so..."

**Stacie:** "Well that's good! you have like 4 hours-ish to prepare"

Beca sighed,

**Beca:** "Yeah, but I brought jack shit with me. As it is I had to borrow a shirt."

**Stacie:** "Say no more bestie. I was coming to you anyway so I'll bring you some clothes and things"

**Beca:** "What? why are you coming here?"

**Stacie:** "It saves you time for starters. Besides, I can help you plan"

Beca groaned down the phone "You'll over complicate it"

**Stacie:** "Well I'm coming to you anyway, even if it's just to hang, a girl is allowed to miss her best friend. Meet me by the front gates. I'll be 45 mins"

Beca rolled her eyes "Okay, I can already tell you won't change your mind, I suppose it'd be helpful anyway. Oh and Stace, bring me clothes from the wardrobe I'll _actually wear!_ just because the revealing outfits you got me are in there does **not** mean I want you packing them. I'd of thrown them out if they weren't a gift"

Stacie sighed "Dammit, I was so close to getting away with packing them too. But fine, I'll bring all your boring clothes with me. see you soon"

* * *

 

45 minutes soon passed.

Beca got up from the bench she was sitting at when she saw Stacie pull up. Stacie shot her a goofy grin, looking more excited about the news than she was. She opened the car door and got in, closing it behind her. "Stop grinning at me like that" Beca said looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry but I've been hoping for this to happen for some time now, so I'm more than a little happy" Stacie said as she started driving "so did you think of anything whilst waiting?"

Beca pressed her head against the window and sighed "If I'm honest I have no idea. We've been having dinner together at the restaurant onsite, so I kind of want to avoid a meal"

_**"Let me help,** "_ a voice said from behind her.

Beca jumped "Holy crap!!" she yelled as an overly familiar red-haired girl smiled at her, putting on her seat belt "Hiya Becs, I thought I'd tag along" Beca shot Stacie a look "Did you know about this?" Stacie just pretended to focus intently on driving as she hummed to herself.

"You should be happy to see me! I know Aubrey really well if anyone can help you plan its me. How comes you never told me?" Beca shrugged "I wasn't aware of what my feelings meant, and it's weird, you're her best friend, talking to you is basically like talking to an enemy spy"

Chloe gasped "You're both my best friends silly. Besides, I won't tell Aubrey. But she's told me a few things when it comes to her feelings I think she's as confused as you are. Either way, I'm excited for this to play out"

"Yeah, me and Chloe have been secretly rooting for you both, so we decided to come and watch the magic happen together."

Beca just rolled her eyes as she sunk into her chair "you're both unbelievable"

Beca then leaned over the back of her seat to look at Chloe. "So what did she say? I don't want you being an enemy spy for her, but I'd sure as hell would like you to be one for me"

Chloe grinned "Well, she called me freaking out about having a date. She was so flustered and was trying to over analyze the meaning of everything.  I think she's still a bit in denial, I asked her if she likes you and she insisted there was no way she could like someone who 'irritates' her so much. But then she told me she kissed you so" Chloe giggled "She'll try and act composed but she's as nervous as you are Becs. But I have high hopes that it'll go well"

"Besides I placed a bet against Cynthia that you'd get with her, so this could win me some big money Becs" Stacie commented. Beca rolled her eyes "Seriously? you're so weird." 

"Anyway did you guys know that Aubrey has like a bunch of the Bellas stuff. Like, I even saw your Assassin's Creed eyeshield Stace"

Stace smiled "Don't you remember? she asked everyone for something to remember them by before graduating"

"Yeah, we all gave her something" Chloe chimed in, to which Beca seemed confused "Oh, well, uh. I never gave her anything but she had my shirt"

"The one you thought you lost?" Chloe inquired to which Beca nodded. Chloe and Stacie then both grinned "Aww, so cute! she must have been afraid to ask you for something, but she took something anyway because she's liked you all along!" Stacie teased. 

Beca rolled her eyes "Stop it."

The car then slowed to a stop as Stacie pulled up into a mall's carpark. "Why are we at the mall?" Beca inquired "We need inspiration" Stacie said casually as she opened her car door and got out of the car.

* * *

 

As the three girls walked around the mall, Beca was non-stop thinking about what to do for her date. She didn't want to be cheesy or boring or over the top and it was difficult for her to think of anything that she wanted to do.

Beca was dragged out of her daze as she found herself being pulled into a store by both Stacie and Chloe. "Dudes! what the hell" she yelled as her eyes set upon an endless amount of lingerie "No way! I'm not buying anything from here" she said adamantly.

"Think of it as a future investment" Stacie said with a wink. Beca just frantically shook her head "Not cool" Beca then found herself eyeing a manikin that had bowling pins on the bra. 

Noticing what her eyes were fixing on Chloe leaned in close to her ear. "Oh Beca, that's not really um, sexy" Chloe said in a whisper making Beca go red. "NO! That wasn't why I was looking" she yelled, she then noticed a worker walking over and the last thing she wanted was to be asked for help so she dashed out the store forcing Chloe and Stacie to follow her.

"No need to be embarrassed Beca, sure bowling pins aren't sexy but hey, maybe you could make it work? maybe Aubrey would be into it" Stacie said but Beca insisted that wasn't the case "Lingerie will never be my thing. I was staring because I was thinking maybe we could go bowling! its simple, and casual and fun and hey, I'm actually pretty damn badass at bowling so I won't actually make a fool of myself."

"Oh" Both Chloe and Stacie exclaimed. "That's a good idea, I reckon you'd have a lot of fun" Chloe said with a smile. "Ooh Chloe we should totally go and watch them from the lane over" Stacie said with a grin. "No!" Beca said sharply "No spying on me. You will both get an update afterwards."

"Okay, Okay" Stacie smirked "Let's grab a coffee, then we'll get your things out the boot and you can wow her!"

Beca squinted her eyes "I swear to god. If you brought one of the things you bought me" Stacie pouted "But this was that nice dress I got you! you look so good in it Becs"

"Nope. I don't do dresses, that's why it was on the top shelf of shame, I chose Bowling for a reason. Its casual. I can wear jeans, I-I like jeans."

Chloe just laughed "Give up, for now, Stace"

* * *

 

Seven pm came by fast. Too fast, even after having hours to prepare herself Beca still wasn't mentally ready. Aubrey had already given her a quick kiss, which was something she couldn't get out of her head. 'Are we going to kiss again?' 'What if she regrets kissing me?' 'What if I screw up!" countless doubts flooded her mind as she paced around Aubrey's cabin.

She turned her head upon hearing the sound of the bushes rustling. She saw Aubrey standing there, the aroma of her perfume wafted towards her, she smelled good and she looked it too. This was probably the first time Beca had managed to catch a glimpse of her outside her work clothes. 

Beca was dressed pretty casually, but Aubrey had put on a nice casual dress. Aubrey smiled "So what are we doing?" she inquired 

"How would you feel about bowling?" Beca said as she awkwardly slid her hands into her pockets. "I mean, I'm good at it, but hey, at least if the dates terrible then you can mock me when you inevitably win?"

Aubrey laughed softly "Bowling sounds fine" Aubrey then reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper that looked to be some sort of list. "Yikes. Is that a do's and dont's list?" Beca half-joked, she wouldn't have been surprised if it was.

Aubrey titled her head and looked at her for a moment "No? you asked for a list of things that people don't know about me right? so" Aubrey cleared her throat as she averted her eyes "I was just keeping my word is all..."

Beca smiled "Oh right, I look forward to reading it" Beca then went to shove the list into her pocket "n-n-no!" Aubrey said grabbing her arm stopping her from sliding it in. "It's just. I think I'd rather you read these things first, before things, well, I don't know what will happen! but I'd hate you to dislike me, or find me strange afterward and--"

Beca had never seen Aubrey look so nervous before. It was weird to see her looking vulnerable "Hey, there's nothing you could ever write on a list to make me dislike you Aubrey" Aubrey smiled slightly "Thank you. But I still want you to read it, preferably on the way there."

"Oh, I was gonna drive?"

"Change of plans" Aubrey said pulling her car keys out of her pocket as she began walking in the direction of her car. Beca then laughed "Okay then"

* * *

 

Once inside the car Beca unfolded the piece of paper. Aubrey glanced over, awkwardly trying to watch her reaction as she reluctantly looked back at the road. "Chill" Beca said as she placed her hand on Aubrey's leg, initially she was going to pull her hand away again but she decided to keep it there.

"Just remember that you asked for it" Aubrey said softly.  Beca smiled reassuringly before glancing down to read over the list.

  * _{'I'm the jealous type. And I can be a handful_
  * _I love the sound of Violin's_
  * _I've always been intense. I even used to make my Barbie girls do pushups_
  * _When I was younger I bragged about being an excellent swimmer, my dad wanted to watch me swim, But I couldn't, I jumped in and had to be rescued._
  * _I spent some of my childhood living in Africa._
  * _I wasn't liked as a child. No one wanted to be my friend. When it came to playing kiss chase even the girls would run from me. Chloe was actually one of my first ever friends._
  * _I actually tried to search up on deejaying so I could get closer to you. But that didn't go so well, I just snapped at you and well, I apologize for being a bitch._



_This list is getting long, so it'll suffice.}_

Beca smiled as she glanced up "you're an interesting one Aubrey" Aubrey glanced over awkwardly "I don't know why you were so worried dude. I for one am glad you shared those things with me, and screw those assholes, they missed out of chasing someone pretty damn beautiful"

Aubrey turned her head and smiled. 

* * *

 

Once inside the bowling alley, the two girls slid on their bowling shoes and prepared to bowl. "You go first" Aubrey said as she sat down. "Why me?" Aubrey smirked "So you can set the standard Becaaa, I don't want to over-do it" she said confidently.

"Pfft just so you know I'm pretty awesome as this" Aubrey looked her up and down "we'll see" Beca then grabbed one of the bowling balls from the rack, she got into form and launched the bowling ball down the lane. The sounds of the pins all clanged together as they all fell down. Beca turned and smirked "Strike" she said looking smug as she walked back over "Beat that"

As Aubrey stood up she appeared confident, but she was feeling nervous. "Impressive Beca, but what you're about to witness will be even more impressive" Beca raised an eyebrow"Will it?" 

Aubrey then grabbed a ball from the rack, she took on some sort of weird form as she launched the ball, it bounced across to the opposing lane, it then slid down and crashed into the pins, impressively knocking them all over but Aubrey was flustered. "I-I-I"

Beca just laughed "well, that was _certainly impressive_ alright. It takes someone special to get it into _someone else's lane_. I'll admit the fact you got a strike is impressive but" Beca stood up and pulled Aubrey close to her "something tells me you didn't intend for that to happen" she said almost brushing her lips against hers.

Aubrey jerked back "i-its your turn." Beca half smiled as she walked back over to the rack, she threw her ball once more and knocked over several pins.  

As time went on it was safe to say Aubrey was terrible at bowling.  Her balls curved in the weirdest of ways, they would almost certainly go down the gutter just before it was about to hit a pin. Beca glanced up at the scoreboard and snickered "you know, I find it highly amusing that you' haven't hit a single pin"

"T-That's not strictly true. I hit some pins!" Beca then smirked again "Yeah, in the _other_ lane dude" she teased "On the bright side that dudes girlfriend won because of it, so hey, you did good!" 

Aubrey pouted "I shouldn't have agreed to come here. I should have taken us go-karting, or perhaps paintball, you wouldn't be looking so smug then"

Beca dropped her smirk "are you not having fun?" 

"n-no, I'm having fun really, I just like to complain. But I'm enjoying myself, I promise,  I'm able to be myself, I don't feel ashamed for failing, it's fun. Even if I do want to throw you down the lane for all the times you've mocked me"

Beca grinned "Hey, maybe you'd hit a pin if you did that" Aubrey huffed but soon smiled "you're--" "ridiculous, I know" Beca said with a smile "c'mon lets put the barriers up" Aubrey shook her head "absolutely not, that's embarrassing."

"C'mon dude! I want a fair game. Your balls are being eaten up by the gutter. If you leave here with a score of zero then I'm sure you'll set some form of record." 

"well, admittedly I wouldn't want my name associated with such a thing" Aubrey paused before folding her arms " f-fine. Do it. But I'm only doing one throw" Beca grinned "you can't possibly miss this" she said placing a ball in Aubrey's hands.

Aubrey eyed the pins intensely. She took a deep breath then launched the ball.

"Yikes, too much power!" Beca yelled as the ball bounced up into the air, it landed on the rim of the barriers and began rolling down balancing on top of the barrier perfectly before dropping down into the gutter at the end.

Aubrey just stood there amazed at her own 'accomplishment' Beca covered her mouth and desperately tried not to laugh. 

"This game is rigged!" Aubrey said turning on her heel to face Beca who was bent forward trying her best not to burst out laughing. "Don't you dare laugh Beca."

"I'm sorry but--"

"I mean it Beca, this isn't amusing! I am going to contact the manager and"

Beca burst out laughing "It's funny how much you _suck_ at bowling" Aubrey shook her head in disapproval as Beca continued to laugh, a smile then found its way on her face "I guess it was pretty funny" 

Beca stood up straight, she took her turn and got a spare before returning back to her spot opposite Aubrey.

 "Okay, this is the last round. You need to at least hit a single pin" Beca then handed Aubrey another ball "Let me guide you" Aubrey stood there awkwardly as Beca pressed herself up against her back, she then positioned Aubrey's hand on the ball and placed her own hand on top of hers. 

Aubrey tensed up slightly "Relax dude" Beca said softly. "P-People are watching" Aubrey said shyly "So? we'll give em a show" Beca said confidently. 

"Okay, so bring your shoulder back like this, and aim for the center" Beca then gently pulled Aubrey's arm back, they then swung and launched the ball full speed ahead.

Aubrey's eyes widened and her face was filled with joy as the ball struck down all the pins. "I got a strike!" she said excitedly as she turned to face Beca almost jumping up and down with the excitement.  Beca smiled "You seem pretty happy Aubrey"

"well, of course, this is a big deal! I mean, I'm winning, I beat you in the final round"

Beca glanced up at the scoreboard and laughed "Uh, that's not how it works Aubrey there's a point system. You've literally been losing the whole time. Don't you know how bowling works?" Aubrey became red in the face "Of course its-- um"

Beca smirked "As if you never found the time to go bowling" Aubrey laughed "well, I'm glad my first time bowling was with you" Aubrey said as she took a hold of Beca's hand. Beca was surprised by the contact but she didn't pull her hand away, instead, she interlinked their fingers "What other things haven't you done? I've decided, we're going to do all the things you've missed out on" 

Aubrey smiled "I'd like that" 

"Maybe for our next date we can go Go Karting?" Aubrey then suggested to which Beca glanced up with a smirk as they made their way to the reception "Oh? next date? does that mean you _actually_ want to give me your time of day"

Aubrey halted them to a stop, she turned Beca to face her. "Yes. You've Become important to me Beca." she said seriously as she gazed into her eyes "I guess, you always have been. I just didn't know it" she said sincerely which made Beca get hit with a wave of butterflies. 

"Well, you're pretty special yourself Aubrey"

"You drove three hours to get my violin, you supported me, made me laugh and showed me you cared. You made me feel happy, you made me feel like I could actually be fun and have fun too. So anyone who can do that is more than deserving of my time, dedication, loyalty and affection t-that's if you want it I mean--"

Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey's neck as she tip-toed up and kissed her on the lips. 

"You talk too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, I'll probably write more, I'm having fun with this ship.


End file.
